Teamwork
by Rex175
Summary: Sequel to 'White Shadows'. Korra returns to Pro-Bending with Rex and they make it into the tournament. At first, it looks easy. But tensions will soon rise between Korra and Rex. Will the Fantastic Fire Ferrets be able to win the championship or will they utterly fail? I do not own Legend of Korra or Autopilot Off. (On Hold)
1. Prelude

**_I do not own Legend of Korra or Autopilot Off_  
Teamwork**

Chapter 1: Prelude

_First Pov (Korra)_

It's been one year since the defeat of Amon. Rex and I are once again best friends and I have returned to pro-bending. With Mako working as a policeman, Rex took his place as the Fire Ferrets' firebender. Bolin was still the earthbender and I, of course, remained as the waterbender. The tournament starts tonight and we have some fierce competition. But that's later tonight.

Meanwhile, I'm spending time with my best friend, Rex. From dawn 'til dusk, we've been hanging out and doing activities like sparring, pro-bending training, and of course, singing together as a duo. We always have fun together when we hang out. Three years ago, Rex and I started a relationship together, but it's kinda been on hold for two years now. We still love each other, but we're going to have to wait until the Pro-Bending season is over.

On another note, Tahno and the other wolfbats got their bending back from me on the condition that they never cheat. I know that they won't hold their end of the deal. They made it into the tournament of course. Tonight, the Fire Ferrets were going up against the Buzzard Wasps. But once again, that's later tonight.

I am currently working on airbending by going through the spinning gates. I dodged each panel in a nice, elegant flow and after a few seconds, it was over. I landed on the ground softly before looking up at Rex, who was watching the whole time.

"Good job, Korra." He said, smiling at me.

"Thanks, Rex. I try to do the best I can." I answered as I returned the smile. I looked up at the clock and realized that it was time to go. "Let's get going. The match starts soon." Rex nodded before we both started making our way to the Pro-Bending Arena.

_Later…_

Rex, Bolin, and I put on our pro-bending uniforms and protective pads. Bolin's pet fire ferret, Pabu, climbed up onto my shoulder and started licking my face as I picked up my helmet. All three of us laughed as I picked up Pabu and set him down on the floor. The laughter soon started to dumb down eventually and we all put on our helmets as we walked towards the arena.

"Introducing the Fire Ferrets!" The announcer said as the light shined on the three of us. We all waved at the crowd that roared with excitement. "And introducing the Bau Ling Buzzard Wasps!" The opposing team entered the arena before lining up with us in the middle of the large platform. All six of us stood there for a minute or two before the buzzer sounded. At the exact same time, we all started attacking, causing a small explosion of water, earth, and fire that knocked all six of us back.

Rex unleashed a non-stop onslaught of firebending strikes. The earthbending Wasp launched two stone disks at him, sending my friend flying over the platform. He started falling towards the water and I had to act fast. I looked at Bolin and he took our opponents head-on.

"I got you covered, Korra." He said as I nodded my head in agreement. I used waterbending to grab Rex's wrist and pulled him back down to the platform. Rex landed on his feet with ease and threw a roundhouse kick, sending a small blast of fire towards the earthbender on the other team. The earthbender was knocked off the platform and into the water.

"Thank you, Korra." Rex said as we both looked at each other.

"You're welcome, Rex." We both smiled at each other before looking at Bolin, who was in trouble.

"Um, a little help would be nice!" He yelled as Rex and I ran over to him. I blocked an incoming fire blast and Bolin sent a disk flying towards the opposing firebender. She was knocked into the water and soon after that, I used waterbending to knock the other waterbender off the platform. A quick knockout gave us the win. Rex, Bolin, and I celebrated our victory.

"It's called being a well-connected team!" Bolin shouted at the Buzzard Wasps as they climbed out of the water in defeat. Rex and I both laughed as Bolin flashed his goofy grin.

_Later…_

When the three of us returned to Air Temple Island, dinner was served. Tenzin, Pema, Rohan, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Asami, and Mako were all waiting for us. Bolin took a seat next to his older brother while Rex and I sat right next to each other. After Tenzin gave a blessing, we all started eating.

"I heard on the radio that you won tonight's pro-bending match against the Buzzard Wasps. Good job on the quick knockout in the first round." Mako complimented while Bolin, Rex, and I smiled.

"Mako, there's no 'I' in 'team." I replied as everyone chuckled at the thought. "By the way, did you come up with anymore lines for you to say when you stop criminals?" I jokingly asked.

"No, Korra. I haven't, but thanks for asking." He sarcastically answered as I grinned at him. During dinner, we all talked about what was going on in our daily lives. After dinner, Rex and I went outside and just looked at the beautiful, starry night sky. We both started singing as we continued looking up at the shining stars.

_I never thought I'd come back around_

_I never thought I'd see you again_

_And it took one night when I packed my life_

_And one to take it out again_

_I took a look at a photograph_

_Where we didn't even notice the lens_

_Something came to life from that 3x5_

_It was you and me and innocence_

_This is what I want_

_This is what I need_

_This is exactly what I've been waiting for_

_I set it up in a picture frame_

_Then I put a nail into the wall_

_Time has put lines here on my face_

_But it doesn't matter now at all_

_It was me and you when we were together_

_It was me and you when we were apart_

_It was me and you in my mind and_

_It was me and you in my heart_

_This is what I want_

_This is what I need_

_This is exactly what I've been waiting for_

_It took so long to find it and some they never will_

_A color print it took time and it held it still_

_This is what I want_

_This is what I need_

_This is exactly what I've been waiting for_

_This is what I want_

_This is what I need_

_This is exactly what I've been waiting for_

A few moments later, we both looked at each other and smiled. We then went to bed to save our strength for tomorrow. Only two more pro-bending matches and we're in the finals. How difficult can it be with the way we were playing tonight? This is going to be a simple walk in the park for us. I smiled as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Tone

**_I do not own Legend of Korra or Linkin Park_  
Teamwork**

Chapter 2: Tone

_First Pov (Korra)_

"Introducing the Fantastic Fire Ferrets!" The announcer said as Bolin, Rex, and I walked into the arena, waving at the eccentric crowd. The bright lights were pointing at the three of us before we stopped in the middle of the platform. "And introducing the Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards!" The opposing team entered the arena and met us in the center of the field. The buzzer went off and we took the first shot. Rex, Bolin, and I each launched pieces of our own elements and easily knocked the Lizards off the platform and into the water. Only one more victory and we're in the finals. We had until next week for the match though. The three of us walked out of the arena and we started removing our pads. I continued to take off my uniform as I took a seat right next to Rex. We just stared at each other and smiled.

"You guys get going. I'm gonna head to bed now that the attic's been rebuilt." Bolin explained as he walked out of the room, waving his hand.

"See you tomorrow, Bolin." I answered as I stood up and put my uniform back in the locker. Rex and I both left the arena together and we went back to the Air Temple. After eating dinner, Rex and I had to look after the kids because it was Tenzin and Pema's anniversary. The Air Acolytes were taking care of Rohan. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo have all grown up. They're still kids, but they've come to be a bit more mature in the past three years.

Meelo and Ikki played with Naga the whole time. I found it amusing to watch Naga lick them every five minutes. Jinora just sat with me and Rex. The three of us talked the whole time. I got to say that it was fun talking to Rex and Jinora, even for that short while. Eventually, the kids got bored…until Rex and I started singing.

_Nah, you don't know me_

_Lightning above and a fire below me_

_You cannot catch me, cannot hold me_

_You cannot stop, much less control me_

_When it rains, it pours_

_When the floodgates open, brace your shores_

_That pressure don't care when it breaks your doors_

_Say it's all you can take, better take some more_

_(Oh)_

_'Cause I know what it's like to test fate_

_Had my shoulders pressed with that weight_

_Stood up strong in spite of that hate_

_(Oh)_

_Night gets darkest right before dawn_

_What doesn't kill you makes you strong_

_And I been waiting for so long_

_The nights go on_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_I chase the sun_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_(Oh) (Oh) (Oh)_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_When I was young, they told me, they said_

_Make your bed, you lie in that bed_

_A king can only reign 'til instead_

_There comes that day, it's "off with his head"_

_(Oh)_

_Night gets darkest right before dawn_

_What doesn't kill you makes you strong_

_You'll have my mercy when you're gone_

_The nights go on_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_I chase the sun_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_(Oh) (Oh) (Oh)_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_And I told them:_

_Nah, you don't know me_

_Lightning above and a fire below me_

_You cannot catch me, cannot hold me_

_You cannot stop, much less control me_

_When it rains, it pours_

_When the floodgates open, brace your shores_

_That pressure don't care, it breaks your doors_

_Say it's all you can take, better take some more_

_(Oh) (Oh) (Oh)_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_The nights go on_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_I chase the sun_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

_(Oh) (Oh) (Oh)_

_Waiting for a light that never comes_

The kids clapped in excitement as we finished singing. Rex and I both hugged each other until we realized the time. We both looked at the kids and they instantly knew it was their bedtime. I took the kids to their bedrooms and they all fell asleep. Rex went back to our room to get ready for bed. After making sure the kids were all asleep, I quietly tiptoed my way out of their room and closed the door silently.

"How were the kids?" Startled, I turned around to see Tenzin and Pema, both standing a few inches in front of me. I took a deep breath and relaxed.

"No problems at all." I quietly answered, smiling.

"Thank you for watching the children, Korra." Pema said as she and Tenzin both smiled at me before walking away.

"Goodnight, you two." I replied, walking down the hollowed hallways.

Walking back to my room, I thought about the relationship between me and Rex. I feel anxious to resume our love for each other, but tensions would arise if our relationship continues now. Rex promises that our relationship will resume after the pro-bending season is over. I don't think that there'll be a relationship to resume after the tournament.


End file.
